Warrior Cats in: The Warriors Museum!
I saw these all over the site and I thought would do one! I hope you like it! Leafpool: Welcome to The Warriors Museum! Firestar: I didn't know this was on Thunderclan territory... Leafpool: It's a new addition. Squrrelflight: Wow! Its sooo cool! Lionblaze: Whatever... Jayfeather: Why did you bring me here, Leafpool? I... Can't... See! Leafpool: You can learn by listening. Jayfeather: Okay, fine. *Quickly leaves tour for The Stick* I'm coming Stick! Squrrelflight: Is Chatspeak allowed? Leafpool: Sry no Squrrelflight: Okay... Hey! You just... Leafpool: Just what? Squrrelfight: Nvr mind. Leafpool: Strike one, Squrrelflight! Squrrelflight: Hey! Leafpool: Okay, here is our first stop on our tour, The Firestar hall of fame! Lionblaze: Whatever… Firestar: Wow! Who donated all of this? Leafpool: Spottedleaf! And Tig… Sandstorm: WHAAATTTT?!? Firestar: *Looks at ceiling* Hey is that my pelt? Leafpool: Yes, I think it is! Firestar: *Grabs pelt and runs away* Leafpool: SECURITY! Tigerstar: Get back with that pelt, Thief! Firestar: You’ll never catch me alive, copper! And aren’t you supposed to be dead? Tigerstar: *Rips pelt off Firestar* Firestar: OWW!!! Tigerstar: That was way more fun the second time. Leafpool: I’ll take that. *Puts Firestar’s pelt back on display* Tigerstar: The next time you disrupt this tour, you are coming to museum jail with me. Firestar: Does that ‘jail’ involve your claws? Tigerstar: *shifty eyes* No. Leafpool: Moving on! This is a reproduction of the Old forest territory! Lionblaze: Whatever… Firestar: Wow, it’s so accurate! Hey this is where… Sandstorm: *glares at Firestar* Firestar: I fought with Longtail? Sandstorm: Uh huh. All the cats look at the replica of the camp, until Squrrelflight makes a discovery. Squrrelflight: Ooh! What is this in your den, Father? It’s a tuft of fur in your den… Firestar: Oh, that’s nothing. *Bushes fur away* Sorry Spottedleaf! Sandstorm: *mauls* Firestar: How was I supposed to know it was so accurate?!? Leafpool: Here is the painting of the arrival at the Great Bear Lake… Squrrelflight: Is this supposed to be here? Kallik: I’ll take that. It belongs in our museum. Cats: BEAR! Ahh! *All run away* Kallik: *Takes painting, leaves* Leafpool: Okay, *pants* lets continue our tour. Here is a painting of the Great Journey. Lionblaze: What… Hey, how can there be a ‘painting’ of the Great Journey? Leafpool: It is the writer that makes us say these things. Sorry. Lionblaze: Stupid writer. WarriorcatZ1324: I heard that! Leafpool: If you look to your left, you will see Scourge’s dog teeth studded collar. Tigerstar: I always wanted one of those! Squrrelflight: =D WOWOWTHTISSOCOOLOMSCIWANTONE! Leafpool: Strike two, Squrrelflight! Squrrelflight: Drat! Foxleap: I had no idea that you liked to speak in Chat! Squrrelflight: Don't start it Foxleap... And when did you get here? Foxleap: *Whispers to Squrrelflight* Let's say I have connections to the CIA... Squrrelflight: Say what?!?! Foxleap: You know it, Girlfriend! Squrrelflight: O.o Why are you doing this to me?!?! WarriorcatZ1324: Sorry, everyone knows he's insane! All cats: *Nod* Yeah, you're right... Foxleap: YOU THINK I'M INSANE?!?! MOMMY! *Runs away* All Cats: O.o WarriorcatZ1324: I didn't make him do that! Squrrelflight: Right... Leafpool: Anyways, we have arrived at the rest stop, please feel free to buy fresh-kill provided by the vending machines! Firestar: How much does it cost? Leafpool: The exchange rate is 5 mice for one dollar, Or twoleg money. Lionblaze: AH! THE STUPID TWOLEG BILL IS CRINCKLED! IT...WON'T... GO... IN!!! *Loses mind* I wonder how this feels on my salad fingers... hehe Leafpool: *Slaps Lionblaze* Lionblaze: I'm... Good... Squrrelflight: Why are we exchanging food for food? Let's eat the mice! Firestar: Good idea! After the Brake... Leafpool: Here's the Gift Shop. Feel free to take what you like! Firestar: *Eyes piece of Spottedleaf's fur* Sandstorm: *Growls* Brambleclaw: I've been wondering, why wasn't I in this? Squrrelflight: GET OUT! I'll take this please... Thanks! *Throws Warriors Snow globe* Brambleclaw: Gah! *Runs out of Shop* Leafpool: This is the end of the tour! Hollyleaf: *runs to Exit* What'd I miss? I was stuck in the tunnels. All Cats: ALOT! Hollyleaf: Gosh! The dead cats in the tunnels were nicer than you! Firestar: This is the end of the show, Incase you didn't know, which you really shoud've known... Leafpool: Copyright Infringement! *mauls* All Cats: *sigh* The end! -- WarriorcatZ1324 Talk to me! Twolegs rule! 01:00, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Category:Fan Fictions Category:WarriorcatZ1324's Fan Fictions